


Dog + Bone + Arm

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In, Rescue, dog bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene S3E9  Mac and Jack stuck in a cage rigged to explode. A dog has the keys.
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dog + Bone + Arm

Mac is still trying to rewire the electricity when he hears footsteps behind him. Jack is still trying to keep the bad guys at bay so he does his best to work as fast as he can. The moment his gut tells him that are not Jack’s footsteps and he turns around, it is too late. Pain shoots through his head and then there is nothing.

* * *

Mac wakes with a groan. His head is pounding.

‘Jack?’

When he doesn´t get an answer he opens his eyes and blinks them close again. Staring into the sun with a concussion is never a good idea. He turns his head and gives it a second try. This time, he can see Jack laying on his side next to him. Extending his hand, he shakes Jack.

‘Jack, wake up.’

There is a low rumble in Jack’s chest indicating he is waking up.

‘Come on man, wake up.’

Finally Jack starts blinking his eyes open.

‘Oh man, what happened?’

‘I guess we were outmanned.’

‘Where are we?’

‘In a cage in the middle of a clearing.’

‘What?’

‘I know, but we are in a cage.’

That triggers Jack, and he slowly gets himself in a sitting position, squinting just as Mac did.

‘You weren’t kidding about the cage.’

‘I never kid, Jack, you know me.’

‘yeah, yeah, well, what is the plan?’

‘Let me see, do you have the ley?’

‘har di har, Mac.’

Mac gets up and starts examining the cage. It is wired to explosions so if them tamper with the lock, they will go kaboom. There isn´t much Mac can do without tools and equipment. And his head hurts to much to think for too long, so he just sits down again.

Out of nowhere a dog appears with a key in its muzzle. He sits down just out of reach.

‘Scooby, come here. Hi. You want to come here and give me that key? Come on.’

Jack extends his arm between the bars.

‘I don't think he likes you.’

‘You know, this does, uh, remind me, though, of that, uh... that jungle ride. You remember that?’

‘No. It's the pirate ride. The jungle ride is the one you're no longer allowed on.’

‘That animatronic hippo mishap, that was... that was not my fault.’

‘You sunk the boat.’

‘Yeah, whatever. They overreacted. Wasn't that big of a deal. And, you know, I always thought pirates were pretty cool... Like, Captain Hook was my favorite character... But in reality, they kind of suck.’

‘At least we can agree on one thing. They rigged this thing with enough explosives to blow us away even if I try to pick it or shake any of these loose.’

‘I got this.’

Jack rolls over his shoulder. And studies the bones laying there between some boots and clothes.

‘What dog worth his salt could resist... a nice, juicy cow bone?’

‘You're gonna be real upset when you realize what that is.’

‘Lion bone. Yeah, whatever.’

‘The only lions in Slovenia are in zoos.’

‘This human?’

Mac makes a clicking sound and flicks his fingers.

‘ Well, there's a tool for every job, I guess. Hey, boy, you hungry? How about a nice, juicy... human leg bone. Come on, boy. You know, this could've been us.’

‘Still could be.’

‘I'm gonna think positive. Come on, boy. How can you resist? Huh?’

The dog gets up and approaches them.

‘Look.’

The dog lets go of the key and takes the bone from Jack.

‘Yes. I told you I could talk to animals. We can't reach that. Can you... can you whip up some go-go-gadget arms or something right now?’

‘Actually, yeah. Yeah, I can. I can.’

‘Nice.’

‘Yeah.’

‘You got it. Easy.’

Mac gets up and takes off his belt and attaching a piece of the sole of one of the boots. He throws the belt through the cage, but misses. The dog gets up, let’s go of the bone and takes the key running off.

‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Bad doggy. Bad dog. Come back. Don't you want your juicy bone? I don't suppose you have a plan B, do you? Huh?’

Mac shakes his head, but then the dog re-appears and comes closer.

‘OK, Mac, I will lure the dog to us and you grab the keys OK?’

‘Yeah Jack, I got that the first time.’

This time the dog comes closer and the moment it is within reach of Mac, he grabs the keychain, but the dog is faster and snaps at him. Mac yelps and lets go of the keychain, but Jack already grabbed it from the muzzle of the dog.

‘You OK, Mac? Did it get you?’

‘Yeah, it did.’

Mac extends his hand so Jack can see it and there it is, four nice puncture wounds.’

‘It doesn´t appear to have been a deep bite, so I think you are in the clear for possible nerve and muscle damage.’

‘Yeah, my tetanus status is up to date and the dog didn´t appear to have rabies, so I think we are good.’

‘OK, let’s get out of here.’

Jack puts the key into the lock and slowly opens the door. When the explosives don´t detonate, they get out and start the long trek back to civilization. When they reach the first house, Mac is pale, but it has been a long day and walking through the Slovenian wilderness with a concussion is taxing. The house appears to be empty, so Jack quickly takes care of the locked door and they enter the house. Maybe the owners are on holiday because it appears they have been gone for some time, but it is still stocked, so Jack quickly starts the stove and heats up some cans that are in the pantry. Mac finds the landline a makes a call to a secure line asking for a new exfil. There is nobody in the area, so they will have to wait until tomorrow, which is fine, they are relatively safe in the house. When he puts down the phone, Jack has found a bottle of wine which he opens. He hands Mac a glass and taking one himself.

‘We have to wait until tomorrow for a new exfil.’

‘I think it is safe to stay here.’

Mac nods.

The beef stew that came out of the can is tasty or maybe their hunger makes everything taste good, but they enjoy the food and wine. When they are done, Jack goes to look for a first aid kit, which he finds in the bathroom. There is some antibiotic crème and bandages so that will have to do for now. He quickly cleans the wound, applies the crème and bandages the wound. It is all he can do for now, but it is clear the wound is already infected. Hopefully the crème is not expired and will do its job. They will have to wait and see. Now that their bellies are full and helped by the wine, Mac’s eyes are drooping.

‘Let’s get you into bed, I will take the first watch.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, go to sleep.’

‘I can rig an alarm system together so we can both sleep.’

Jack thinks about it and it sounds good.

‘Yeah, that is probably a good idea, it has been a long day.’

Mac gathers what he needs and starts building the contraption. Once he is done, he goes into the bedroom and finds there is only one bed.

‘No problem, it is not like we have never shared a bed, right?’

They both get in, keeping their clothes on, in case they need to make a quick getaway. And it doesn´t take long before they are both out.

* * *

Jack wakes. It is still in the middle of the night and he is not sure what woke him, so he stays still, listening. Now that he is taking in his surroundings, it is clear heat is pouring from Mac. He clearly has a fever, not good, the infection is getting a hold. But there is nothing Jack can do right now. He gets out of bed and wets a towel, going back to Mac, dabbing his face with it. It is a testimony how out Mac is that he doesn´t wake from the administrations. But maybe it is for the best. The kid needs his rest.

When he is done, he crawls back into bed with Mac, but he doesn´t sleep as deep anymore, every time Mac stirs, he wakes, checking on Mac.

At first light he gets up and goes back into the kitchen seeing what they can eat. It is still a couple of hours before exfil will meet them, so they will need to keep up their strength. He saw chickens in the garden so he dismantles Mac’s contraption and goes to find some eggs. There is a chicken coop and as expected, there are four eggs in it. Carrying them inside he finds some oil so he can fry them. There is also a jar with instant coffee, so there is breakfast. He walks back to Mac and checks on the kid, gently shaking him awake. Mac’s face is flushed with fever, but he is eyes are clear so Jack takes that as a win.

‘Get out of bed, Mac, I have breakfast for you. Afterwards we need to get ready for exfil.’

Mac nods and slowly gets out of bed. He walks to the kitchen and sits down, seemingly exhausted from the couple of yards he had to walk. Jack puts a glass of water in front of him and a cup of coffee and the plate with fried eggs.

‘Eat up, you need to keep up your strength.’

Mac nods and does as he is told, although it is clear he is not hungry. When they are done, Jack quickly washes everything, makes the bed as good as he can and puts a hundred dollar bill on the table with a note thanking the owners for their involuntary hospitality.

When a van stops in front of house, Jack warily studies it until they give the sign the agreed on. Jack helps Mac into the van. They are dropped off at a local airport where the Phoenix jet is waiting for them.

Once they are on cruising altitude, Jack guides Mac to the couch and takes out the extensive first aid kit on board, there are intravenous antibiotics in the fridge so he gets them and quickly enters a IV port in Mac’s hand. Connecting the antibiotics, he tells Mac to rest. Now that they are on their way home, Jack can relax. They are going to be fine.  
  
  



End file.
